I'm your boy, sort of a Guallan fic
by Leah Day
Summary: Guy meets with Allan after Marian's burial. Rated PG 15 for angst. Slightly anti Marian. A Big sorry to any Marian fans I may offend.


_**I'm your boy**_

_**By Leah**_

_**Summary**_

One shot AU Gullan fic with Maz influence. Non slash.

Guy and Allan talk about the death of Lady Marian. Set after the series 2 finale.

This is based my own theory on why Marian died in Series 2. I don't mind if people disagree.

_**Disclaimer**_

I don't own a thing. If I did ... Hehehehe!

Rated PG for angst and depression.

_**Acre, Marian of Locksley's grave**_

He stood beside her grave, staring at the orange dirt covering her.

What? Did he expect her to suddenly pop out of the sand as if nothing had happened? He laughed bitterly in his head. Never going to happen. She was dead. Well and truly dead.

So why did he feel compelled to remain when Robin, the king and the others had left long ago?

He didn't know. He couldn't explain.

His thoughts were disturbed when he heard a noise. Frowning, the auburn haired man drew his sword from its scabbard and waited.

'_Come out, come out who ever you are'_ he thought, silently challenging the intruder.

"Allan?"

"Guy."

Sir Guy of Gisborne approached the grave warily and wearily. Although the taller, older man was clad in his trademark black leather uniform, he did not appear the powerful master of man and animal. He appeared broken and defeated.

"I saw some of the burial," Guy revealed wearily. "I left the sheriff and rode til I found you."

"We didn't see you," Allan told him and Guy made no effort to explain how that had been possible. He merely stared at the grave.

"Should have cremated her," he growled, breaking the silence. "She deserves to be blowing in the wind, not rotting in the ground."

"They buried her near Carter," Allan informed. "Robin said something about wanting her laid to rest near heroes."

Guy sniffed and pinched his nose.

"Is Carter a hero?"

"Nah, just a bloke."

Another long pause.

"She said she'd rather die then be with me," Gisborne revealed softly.

"I don't want to hear it." Allan muttered darkly but Guy ignored him.

"She told me she was going to marry Robin Hood … That she loved Robin Hood." Gisborne swallowed hard. "I couldn't believe I was hearing. I thought if I went for the king. If I slaughtered the bastard right in front of her. Her precious runt would …" Guy shook his head and smirked bitterly.

"You thought he'd blame her for not stopping you and then she'd want to marry you instead?" Allan guessed aloud. "But you didn't kill the king. He's still here. Walking, talking."

"No," Guy agreed ruefully. "I didn't kill him … She didn't get out of the way. She was supposed to get out of the way!" He took a long, shuddering breath. "Before I could stop it, my sword was ripping through her gut. The look on her face as she sunk to the ground. God, Allan. I will never forget it. She was so disappointed. She was so confused. Jesu! She was so sad."

"Guy …"

Gisborne suddenly dropped to his knees, bowing his head. "Why, Allan?" he moaned into his hands. "Why did it have to turn out like this?"

Allan raked a hand through his hair and spoke.

"Before you caught me I thought Robin was the only one for Maz. Her eyes lit up when she saw him. She laughed. She seemed really happy. Then after the whole sheriff going sleepwalking and the nightwatchman disaster she started to look at you the same way. So … Well … Not being funny, but I reckon she started falling for you. Perhaps she thought you were the better bloke."

Guy stared at Allan wide eyed.

"Then after she died it really dawned on me." Allan added quickly.

"What?" Guy demanded impatiently.

"Perhaps she did love you and Robin. But not as much as you both thought she did. Perhaps after her father died it was England she loved the most in the end."

"So much she'd die for it?" Gisborne spat incredulously. "You're talking absolute twaddle."

"No I ain't!" the outlaw shot back. "It makes sense. If she married Robin or you, she'd feel tied down. Tamed. She'd go mad."

Gisborne pondered over Allan's words carefully.

The idea of Marian not being happy in a marriage to either him or his enemy seemed absolutely ludicrous. However, as much as he wanted to deny it. It made sense as well.

Marian. Beautiful Marian. Wild. Hating poverty to the extreme. Lover of manipulation and risk. Was this the only reason why she had bothered to even look at him in the first place? So he could fulfil her needs? He had always thought Marian as beautiful and too kind hearted for her own good, but he had never taken her for an insecure risk addict, which was what Allan A Dale was subtlety calling her right now.

"If what you say is true," Guy said gruffly. "Then Marian was Vasey in a female's body. A twisted bitch!"

"Guy-"

"She gave me hopes and dreams and then she took them away! She's … She." Sobbing, the poor man collapsed onto the grave, clawing at the dirt.

"Come back!" he wailed. "Come back so I can hate you! Come back!"

Allan watched in uncomfortable silence as Gisborne lost all of his senses, pawing savagely at Marian's final resting place, screaming like a wild animal. Finally, he couldn't take it any more. Reaching out, Allan pulled the man away from the grave before he could do more damage,

"She never meant to hurt you," he insisted, holding the master at arms. "She did love you, Giz."

Guy sunk to the ground, crying. He couldn't stand up. He couldn't give a stiff upper lip. All he wanted to do was cry.

Allan gnawed on his lower lip, debating on what to do. Finally, he made a decision.

"We have to go," he told the grieving Gisborne. "You can't be seen here, Giz."

Guy looked up at the younger man, reddened, puffy eyes filled with confusion.

"Why are you doing this?" he croaked.

Allan smiled bitterly.

"I'm your boy," was the only answer he could give.

_**Somewhere**_

The spirit of the girl who had been known as Marian smiled faintly as she watched the two men walk away from her grave.

"Thank you, Allan," she whispered, sending a cool soothing breeze in their direction. "Keep him safe for me."

_**The end**_

_**Authors note**_

First of all, I am sorry that this story was a little anti Marian. I hope I did not offend any MAG or Marian fans. I am a fairly staunch Marian fan myself.

Some of Guy's thoughts about Marian are a bit unsettling and were hard to write. Nevertheless, he is angry and upset. When we are angry we tend to blow things out of proportion. So one can forgive Gisborne for forgetting that he meant a great deal to Marian and she never intended to willingly hurt him.

Marian and Guy, to me, seem to have had very addictive natures. Guy is a power junkie whilst Marian is an adrenaline junkie. This makes the characters exciting to watch and a pleasure to write about.

Should you disagree with this theory, that's fine, I don't mind. To each their own, I reckon.

Please note, I am aware that the expression "Addict" is too modern for this time but I did not have another word to use. "Junkie" seemed completely inappropriate.

Thank you for reading

Leah.


End file.
